Ma soeur, mon enfer
by MissGranger74
Summary: Que se passe t'il quand la soeur jumelle de Drago Malfoy débarque à Poudlard bien décider à chambouler le petit monde de se dernier. Mais que voulezvous on à beau être soit même un Malfoy, on ne provoque pas une Malfoy impunément...


kikoo me revoilou pour une nouvelle fic :-) donc comme le résumer l'indique et bien la soeur jumelle (qui sort tout droit de mon cerveau tordu) débarque à Poudlard. Et donc je vous laisse découvrir se que cela vas provoquer lool.

**Disclaimer:** tout les perso sauf Dawn sont à JKR, Dawn sortant de mon imagination est donc à moi.

**Note 1:** Cette fic comportera un Drarry mais il n'arrivera que dans un petit moment je voulais juste vous prévenir. ;-)

**Note 2:** Je ne peut pas donner une fréquence pour les mises à jours tout simplement car en parralèle de cette fic je vient d'en commencer une autre que je publirai quand ma génialisime béta aura corrigé le premier chapitre, j'ai aussi plusieur one shot en cour d'écriture et je vient de reprendre les cours se qui veut dire que j'aurais moin de temps pour écrire mes fics et être sur internet. Mais dans la mesure du possible je ferais tout pour poster le plus rapidement que je peux.

Voilà bonne lecture à tous.

* * *

**Chapitre 1 :**

Drago Malfoy marchait d'un pas rapide sur le quai du Poudlard express fuyant visiblement quelque chose ou plutôt quelqu'un… Soudain il aperçut Blaise son meilleur ami, Merlin tout puissant soit louer, il avait trouvé son excuse…

« Blaise ! S'écria-t-il.

-Eh ! Dray ! Quel plaisir de te revoir ! Passer de bonnes vacances ?

-Content de te revoir aussi, on fait aller pour les vacances et toi ?

-Géniales ! L'île Maurice était superbe !

-Tant mieux alors ! On va se chercher un compartiment ?

-Tu me sembles bien presser quelque chose ne va pas ?

-… _Drago n'eut pas le temps de répondre qu'un hurlement lui parvint aux oreilles._

-DRAY ! TU TE PLANQUES OU LE BLOND !

-Dray…Ne me dit pas que c'est… _Le questionna Blaise en lui tapotant déjà l'épaule en signe de réconfort._

-Si…Malheureusement c'est elle…

-Mais que fait-elle ici ? Elle ne devrait pas être dans le train pour Durmstrang ?

-Si, mais mademoiselle a décidé que cette année elle viendrait à Poudlard et…

-Et père et mère on accepter avec joie _! Termina une jeune fille qui ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau à Drago._ Contente de te revoir Blaise ! Tu m'as manqué cet été !

-Dawn ! Ca fait plaisir de te revoir, désolé pour cet été mais j'étais parti avec mes parents comme Dray a dû te le dire.

-Mon très cher grand frère ne m'a rien dit…_Dawn ébouriffa les cheveux de Drago sachant qu'elle allait l'énerver._ Tête à claque va !

-Tu vas laisser mes cheveux tranquilles la peste !

-Drago ! _Tonna une voix derrière eux_. Ne parle pas comme ça à ta sœur !

-Oui mère.

-Bien, je compte sur toi pour veiller sur elle cette année et l'aider à s'intégrer à l'école !

-Bien, mère.

-Si nous sommes d'accord, tout est parfait, bien je vais vous laisser. _Elle embrassa sa fille sur la joue_. Dray je compte sur toi, Blaise salut tes parents pour moi. _Et sur ce elle partit_.

-Alors on fait quoi grand frère ? »

Cette fois c'était définitif, sa peste de sœur jumelle allait étudier à Poudlard cette année…Il n'y réchapperait pas…Toute une année de tortures s'annonçait en perspective…

Drago se dirigea avec Blaise vers un compartiment vide, encore heureux il n'y avait pas encore beaucoup de monde, ce qui lui permettra de cacher la ''chose'', comme il l'appelait, des autres, enfin pas définitivement car une fois à Poudlard elle allait être répartie et là sa vie deviendrait un véritable enfer toute une année scolaire durant. Comme à son habitude la ''chose'' le suivait, elle était tellement prévisible…Désespérant…

Le voyage avait commencé depuis une demi-heure, certains Serpentards les avaient rejoints, enfin ceux qui connaissaient déjà Dawn et celle-ci posait question sur question à un Dray de plus en plus exaspéré…Qu'avait-il fait à Merlin pour mériter ça ? Comme pour lui répondre Dawn l'interpella :

« Dray ! Tu m'écoutes à la fin !

-Non, j'ai décroché vers le début je crois…

-Tu es vraiment un con des fois !

-Et toi tu es peut-être une sainte ? Non, mais laisse moi rire ! Tu sais ce que tu es ? Tu n'es qu'une salope doublée d'une hypocrite !

-Tu dis n'importe quoi Dray ! _Cria Dawn sentant déjà les larmes perler au coin de ses yeux._

-Je dis la vérité ! J'en ai marre que tu joues la comédie de la sainte alors que tu n'es qu'une sale garce ! Ton but dans la vie est de me pourrir la vie ! Alors arrête !

-C'est vraiment comme ça que tu me vois ? _Cette fois les larmes coulaient…_

-Parfaitement ! Tu n'es qu'une pleurnicharde en plus ! Dès que ça ne vas pas tu vas courir dans les jupes de maman pour te plaindre ! Tu n'es qu'une enfant gâtée à qui on passe tous les caprices ! Tu me tapes vraiment sur le système ! Le plus beau cadeau que tu pourrais me faire est celui de disparaître !

-… »

Dawn ne répondit pas et partit en courant dans le couloir en pleurant, que Drago pouvait être con par moment…

« Dray ! Tu y as été un peu fort ! _Soupira Blaise._

-Elle le méritait Blaise ! Faut qu'elle arrête aussi ! C'est sa faute !

-Mais…

-Non, tais-toi ! Faut-il que je te rappelle ce qu'elle t'a fait subir le dernier été où tu as passé 15 jours à la maison ? _Blaise blêmit à ce souvenir_.

-Non, c'est bon… »

Et le compartiment redevint alors silencieux.

Dawn de son côté, faisait une course effrénée à travers le train, elle voulait dire au chauffeur de l'arrêter et descendre, elle avait voulu se rapprocher de son frère mais cela avait été une erreur…

Elle ne vit pas un brun qui se trouvait au milieu de l'allée centrale du train et le percuta de plein fouet. Chacun fut projeté en arrière, une fois qu'il fut relevé le jeune homme lui tendit sa main pour l'aider à se remettre sur pieds. Une fois qu'elle fut debout, elle s'excusa et voulu reprendre sa course mais jeune brun lui retint le bras.

« Pourquoi pleures-tu ?

-Je me suis disputé avec mon frère, ce n'est rien…

-Ca ne peut pas être rien si cela te met dans un état pareil !

-C'est compliqué…

-Je me doute, _il lui tendit sa main_, au fait, je me présente, Harry, Harry Potter.

-Enchantée, _elle saisit sa main_, Dawn, Dawn Malfoy.

-Malfoy ? Comme Drago Malfoy ?

-Oui, c'est mon frère…Pourquoi ?

-On dira que ton frangin et moi on n'est pas les meilleurs amis du monde…Bien au contraire…

-Alors on risque de s'entendre…

-Pourquoi ?

-Mon frère ne peut apparemment pas me supporter…_Le visage de Dawn gardait une expression triste qui déstabilisait Harry_, selon lui je site : ''Le plus beau cadeau que je peux lui faire c'est de disparaître''…

-On est deux alors ! Ca te dit de venir dans mon compartiment ? Mes meilleurs amis ont dû aller dans le compartiment des préfets et je suis avec deux autres amis mais leur conversation sur les Ragnarofs ne m'intéresse pas vraiment…

-Pourquoi pas. Juste une question ?

-Oui ?

-C'est quoi un Ragnarof ?

-Aucune idée…Tu n'auras qu'à demander à Luna et Neville, je suis sûr qu'ils se feront un plaisir de te parler de cette nouvelle créature découverte par le chicaneur…

-Le chicaneur ?

-Oui, le père de Luna en est le directeur…

-Allons-y alors…_Dawn lui fit son premier sourire depuis qu'elle l'avait rencontrée_.

-Oui, suis-moi… »

Harry l'entraîna dans un compartiment qui ne se trouvait pas très loin dans lequel une jeune fille blonde et un petit brun discutaient avidement sur la couleur de pelage des fameux ragnarofs…

« Oh Harry ! Te revoilà ! _S'exclama la blonde avant d'apercevoir Dawn_. Mais…Qui est cette personne ?

-Luna, Neville je vous présente Dawn Malfoy, Dawn voici Luna Lovegood de Serdaigle et Neville qui est à Gryffondor tout comme moi.

-Malfoy ? Comme Drago Malfoy ? _Questionna Neville_.

-Oui, Dawn est la sœur jumelle de monsieur le prince des serpentards…_Harry avait prononcé ces derniers mots avec dégoût sous un sourire de Dawn._

-La ressemblance est frappante…Si ce n'est que je te sens beaucoup plus sympathique… _Déclara Luna rêveuse._

-C'est vrai que je n'ai pas vraiment de points communs avec ma peste de frère… Alors comme ça Harry tu es à Gryffondor ? Belle maison que celle de Godric le courageux… Serdaigle est bien aussi avec sa belle Rowena…

-Tu sembles bien connaître les maisons de Poudlard ! _S'exclama Neville._

-Oui, j'avoue avoir lu l'histoire de Poudlard cet été, c'est un livre très divertissant je vous le conseille !

-Tu vas bien t'entendre avec Hermione toi ! _Rigola Harry._

-Hermione ? _Dawn avait du mal à comprendre..._

-Une autre de mes amis. »

Le voyage commença enfin dans la joie et la bonne humeur pour Dawn. Qui apprit qu'un Ragnarof était un petit animal entre la fouine et l'écureuil et qu'il avait de longues dents avec lesquelles il dévorait les jambes de ceux qui se perdaient dans les espaces brumeux où il vivait. Luna lui prêta même son chicaneur où l'on apprenait tout sur ses créatures pour le moins étrange.

Ils furent rejoints par Ron et Hermione peu de temps après. Dawn s'entendit tout de suite bien avec eux. Elle discuta longuement avec Hermione de l'histoire de Poudlard sous le regard d'incompréhension de Ron sur leur passion pour ce livre… Finalement lui et Harry se mirent à parler de quidditch alors que Luna et Neville reprirent leur conversation sur les Ragnarofs. Après un bon moment de conversations diverses Hermione prit la parole :

« Il va falloir mettre nos uniformes…

-Oui, effectivement. _Affirma Ron._

-Zut…_soupira Dawn._

-Un problème Dawn ?

-Oui, Harry, j'ai laissé ma valise dans le compartiment où est mon frère…

-Viens, on va la chercher ! »

Avant qu'elle ait pu dire quoi que se soit Dawn se retrouva derrière un Harry que se dirigeait droit vers le compartiment de son frère. Une fois arriver devant celui-ci il s'arrêta.

« Prête ?

-Oui…_Dawn inspira un grand coup et rentra dans le compartiment sans frapper, quand il la vit Drago se leva d'un bond._

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là la pleurnicharde ? _Lança-t-il d'un ton cinglant._

-Elle vient récupérer sa valise avant qu'elle ne soit contaminée par ton odeur répugnante Malfoy. _Lui répondit Harry sur le même ton faisant prendre conscience de sa présence à Drago._

-Tiens, je vois que tu t'aies trouvé un chien de garde… Prends-la ta valise ! _Cracha Drago en lançant la dite valise dans le couloir. Dawn vit immédiatement rouge, elle empêcha Harry d'avancer avec son bras et se pencha à l'oreille de son frère._

-Alors comme ça tu veux la guerre ? Bien, tu ne vas pas être déçu du voyage je peux te le jurer… »

Et elle sortit en poussant Harry, refermant la porte derrière eux. Un drôle de sourire aux lèvres. Elle ramassa sa valise et suivit de Harry regagna le compartiment. Drago l'avait cherchée, maintenant il allait payer les conséquences de ses actes…

* * *

Et voilà c'est fini! Alors vous en pensez quoi? Vous aimez ou pas? 

Et viii je sait Dray est très méchant avec Dawn mais pas d'inquiétute elle vas bien lui rendre lool. Aller je vous laisse. Zoubi à tous :-)


End file.
